The Snow Queen
by BG-13
Summary: After years of abuse, Elsa turns against her master, having become as cold as the power she yields, naming herself the 'Snow Queen'. All hope seems lost until Anna finds Elsa's counterpart, Asle, who is determined that Anna is the only one who can save the Queen and end the Eternal Winter. After all, only love can thaw a frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1

The force of the slap knocked me to the ground. I didn't cry out. I knew that would only make it worse.

"Stupid girl," my _master_ growled.

I rubbed my cheek and tasted blood in my mouth from where I'd bit my cheek. "I'm – I'm sorry, sir."

Isaac, or as he liked to be called sir, had asked me to cook him a warm meal. He hadn't been feeling well and had stayed in bed the last couple of days. He knew damn well that heat and I didn't mesh well together. I had been somewhat nervous cooking for him, trying desperately not to freeze the concoction of water and vegetables. I'd managed to cook it without incident but as soon as I touched the bowl it froze in my grasp. I had internally sighed. And so the fun would begin.

Isaac's jaw clenched and his cloud colored eyes were alight with fury. "I ask you to do one thing, just one, and you can't even do that!" he spat, throwing his layer of blankets off of him. That was when he slapped me.

I took this moment to really look at him. His once jet black hair had streaks of grey; his hands were old and covered in liver spots. His face was wrinkled, his nose seemingly even more crooked than before. He was getting old, had been for some time now. Recently he'd been having on and off colds, probably caused by the environment we surrounded ourselves in. The cold had never bothered me, I was born in it, and I controlled it.

He turned, leaning heavily on his ice cane I had formed for him years ago. I watched the cane, glancing once at him before the cane evaporated into thin air and Isaac fell with a painful sounding thud onto his side. The old man started cursing under his breath, trying to stand back up only to fail miserably. I waited, knowing that once he got up he would try and beat me.

_Not this time._

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he roared. "Make me another cane!"

I stood back up, willing the cane to form in my hands as I walked toward my master. I held it out to him, only to find the sharp tip of a spear pointing directly at his heart…or whatever resided in that empty cavity.

He'd been sick for weeks now, his already pale features had blanched further into alabaster, and the deep, dark circles under his eyes were testament to the nights of sleep that had been long avoiding him. So I considered it an act of mercy, for him and myself, what I was about to do.

Isaac looked up at me, his eyes narrowing threateningly. His lips pressed into a thin line and I could already hear the sounds of his fist against my jaw and his boots against my stomach. I could hear the muffled whimpers that would escape my lips as he grunted above, delivering another blow.

_Never again._

"And what," he began slowly. "Do you think you're doing?"

I didn't answer, thinking the fact that I had a spear pressed to his chest made my intentions quite clear. I raised my weapon and noticed as his eyes flickered momentarily before he shook his head and chuckled, looking up at me smugly.

"You don't have the nerve, and we both know it. So put that up and make me a cane." He was unnervingly calm, but I know what I'd seen for a split second in his eyes. The bastard was afraid of me. And I relished in the role reversal.

"No."

He raised a brow. "No?" he parroted. He was giving me a chance to change my answer, to stop this and accept a only slightly less harsh punishment for the whole ordeal.

"No," I repeated.

"Where is this sudden mightiness coming from, my dear Elsa?" my master asked with that same smug smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think you'll do it. Now give me the spear."

I swallowed, looking down at the ice I had manifested in my hand, my grip tightening around it. He held out his hand, his eyes watching me closely, wary of the slightest movement.

"Give it to me. That's it," he said as he wrapped a withered hand around the shaft. He grinned. "I knew you couldn't do it."

My eyes narrowed and before he could react I pushed the spear into his chest, hearing him grunt and watching as his eyes went wide in surprise. He looked from me to the staff sticking out of his chest. I could feel the ice in my hand getting colder and Isaac let out a strangled gasp, his storm colored eyes staring at me in horrified awe. I slowly pulled the staff out, watching him shudder as the veins underneath his skin made themselves more apparent, sketching an intricate blue design under the suit of flesh. Slowly, a sheen of ice started to seep out if his wound and he finally seemed to come out of his stupor with a pain filled wail.

"What have you done to me?" he yelled. The frost spread across his chest, down his limbs until only his head was left. The muscles in his neck jerked until the ice stopped all movement and he was finally fully encased.

I kneeled down next to him and tilted my head to the side, studying the forever frozen last moment of pain. I lifted one hand and pressed a finger against his forehead and dragged it down, watching as cracks began to form throughout the statue. And with one loud crunch, the used-to-be-man was reduced to a pile of tiny glittering shards.

The spear evaporated in my grasp and I stared down at my hands in wonder. The cold energy was still prickling just below my skin, the immense power I held wanting to be let out. How exhilarating.

I had passed the point of no return. And I regretted nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anna had always loved springtime. The flowers that graced their backyard were always beautiful and managed to paint the yard a rainbow of different colors, each shade more vibrant than the last. The four year old loved laying down on the grass, simply watching the world with curious teal colored eyes. Sometimes, she would pick a few of the flowers and put them in a vase inside the house. Sadly they never did last long._

_The girl smiled as she looked up at the bright blue sky, trying to see what shapes she could make from the clouds. She rolled onto her stomach and slowly crawled over to a nearby log, peeking over it to watch a squirrel before it scampered off. Anna giggled at the creature and grinned widely when she noticed a fawn just at the edge of the woods, only a step or two away from a larger doe._

_She sighed and leaned back against the log just as someone called her name. She frowned, looking back toward the house, seeing a figure that hadn't been there before. She stood and headed back toward the house, trying to catch another glimpse of the stranger but he or she had disappeared._

_"Hello?"_

_When she received no reply she cautiously slowed her steps. She heard laughter and turned back toward the forest in time to see the figure disappear behind some trees. It looked like a girl by the size, maybe only a little bigger than Anna herself. The person called her name, asking her to come and play. Anna immediately smiled and started running, trying to catch up with the figure. But every time she thought she almost had her, she would disappear and then reappear some distance again._

_After a while of this the four year old grew tired, stopping to catch her breath, her tiny hands resting on her knees. And then a noise behind her startled her. She turned to see a rose bush, two roses blooming prettier than the rest. Anna stepped closer to it, watching as something silver encased the taller rose. She lifted her hand to touch it when the rest of the bush suddenly froze, the entire forest with it._

_"Anna!"_

_She turned and saw her home engulfed in flames. The old wooden cabin crumbled as the toddler watched in horror. She could hear screams and pleas of mercy coming from inside before a woman appeared, stumbling out the back door, her clothing covered in blood. The red head stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do or remembering how to move._

_"Run!" the woman screamed._

_Anna took a step back before reluctantly turning away and running back deep into the forest; feeling, as well as hearing, someone following close behind. Dogs barking made her try and run faster. She ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, but whoever was chasing her was getting closer and she knew it._

_"Anna, this way!"_

_The red head looked over to see the girl from before, a light blue cloak covering her features as she grabbed onto the shorter girl's hand, pulling her through the trees. A black beast of a dog suddenly blocked their path, causing them both to come to a stop. The taller figure was instantly between the mongrel and her companion, looking over her shoulder._

_"Go, Anna. Run."_

_"But I don't want to be alone," she replied, tears starting to blur her vision._

_"I said go!"_

_The strawberry blonde flinched at their tone before doing as she was told running in the opposite direction. Periodically, she would look over shoulder to see if the figure would reemerge but she never did. Anna tripped over a snow covered branch; falling down a mild incline and landing face down in the snow. The freckled child shakily stood back up, rubbing her arms as she tried to warm herself against the sudden drop in temperature._

_The little girl's mouth opened but no words were heard as she continued to walk. The wind was harsh against the little red head's cheeks, whipping her pig tails every which way. Her face was red from the stinging cold, the knee high snow soaking through her clothes, causing her to shiver uncontrollably._

_Her mouth opened once again in another unheard wail. She was suddenly alone, and cold and absolutely terrified. The little four year old was lost in a blizzard, her cries being swallowed and whisked away by the crying and howling wind._

_She finally could go no further, her body slumping against a tree, the bark scratching at her exposed skin. The freezing temperature had finally caused her body to tire, and her eyes felt heavy. Her shoulders began to shake with sobs, tears turning to crystal on her cheeks._

Help..._ she mouthed, curling in on herself, making her barely noticeable to anyone who would happen to pass by. And, as if by some miracle, the figure reappeared before her, the cloak still hiding her savior's face from view. "El – As…As – Le…help me…"_

Anna sat up in bed, taking deep breaths as she tried to remember where she was. A quick inspection revealed that she was home, in her bed, no sign of the sun's light yet. She sighed, laying back down and pulling the blanket up over her head.

She couldn't help but wonder why she had these weird dreams during the winter season. It was always the same. She'd tried asking Grand Pabbie about it but every time she so much as broached the subject he would say that dreams were tricky business and that everyone had an odd one every now and then.

That did nothing to sate her curiosity. She had a feeling the old troll knew more than he let on but she never pushed. Surely these dreams were just some weird subconscious backlash, right?

* * *

She sat on her throne, her back straight and eyes fierce as she stared into the emptiness of her throne room. A cold contemplation had settled around her and in her mind. She thought herself a merciful ruler. She allowed the subjects of her kingdom to live. She allowed them to carry on, undisturbed for the most part. There was plenty of food, if one knew where to get it. And the cold was such a delightful thing.

And yet this was how they chose to repay her? With stories of a prophecy that would end her rule and bring back the sun and other three seasons?

The Queen found herself infuriated by the mere thought of such ungraceful vermin. She had never hurt them, unless they showed defiance and then what was she to do but take the proper measures? She wouldn't stand for disobedience of any kind while she was sovereign of this land.

Her nails clicked against the arm of her icy throne, her fingers drumming a slow rhythm to coincide with her thoughts. _Perhaps I should send another blizzard to remind them of how generous I've been as of late_.

Generous? Or soft?

She shook her head, eyes narrowing at the thought. She was far from soft, but she had thought herself a very fair monarch. It only seemed fitting that she sent another snowstorm to remind them of this.

A smile as sharp and wicked as the icicles sprouting upward from the crest of her throne spread across her face. She'd see how much faith they had left to believe in such nonsense…a fairy tale of a prophecy.

"Don't."

The Snow Queen raised a brow. "What did you say?"

"They don't deserve this."

She stood from her throne, an undeniable grace to her movements. "What would you know about what those _things_ deserve?" she asked, turning to look at the figure. "They are_ beasts_ that take advantage and destroy anything that is the slightest bit different from them." She paused. "They're lucky I've let them live this long."

"They are not all the same, Master," the figure argued.

"What would you know?" the blonde asked harshly. "You are nothing but a ghost, a remembrance, a slave that was made to bend to my will."

The other woman's jaw tightened as she stepped forward, stepping around the throne to stand before her creator. She was completely made of snow and ice, something the Queen had made years ago for company, shaped to look just like the ruler herself. Appearance aside, the only difference between the two was the aura each radiated and the face that the doppelgänger had no magic of her own. And though she was made of ice, she could not compare to the cold that encased the Queen's heart.

"Am I the slave?" the nameless creature challenged.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at the insinuation. "What?"

The creation tilted her chin up in slight defiance. For years she had lived and done everything the Snow Queen had asked of her. But she'd had enough. She had been created as a mirror image, but had gradually grown a mind and conscience of her own and although she had not had much experience with the human world, she had to believe that they weren't all as heartless as Elsa painted them to be.

"Am I really the slave?" she repeated, her voice growing in conviction though she knew might pay for her rebellion later. "You are the one who remains locked away in here. You are the one that conceals herself in this castle that's as cold as the blood that runs through your veins. Who is really the slave?"

The monarch eyed her creation curiously before allowing a ghost of a smirk appear and an amused, somewhat off, laugh be heard as she shook her head. "Is that what you think? That _I_ am a slave of the world I've created? I must've created a fool."

"I am no fool."

Elsa sighed irritably before sitting back down in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. "If you hate it here so much, then leave."

The creature looked taken aback by this sudden proposal. Was her creator saying what she thought she was saying? The snow woman was suddenly wary, suspicious. "Come again?"

"You heard me. Leave."

"You would allow me to leave? Just like that?"

The Queen merely shrugged, unconcerned as she examined her nails with disinterest. "Of course. You are no longer of any true use to me. So you may leave."

The figure eyed her master, still looking for any deception. The blonde sighed dramatically before waving her hand, causing the doors to her castle to open. Hesitantly, the creature stepped towards the gate until she found herself standing outside on the other side of the threshold. She looked over her shoulder only to have the door slam in her face, the blocks of ice separating her from her creator.

Elsa returned to drumming her fingers against the arm of her chair, tilting her own chin upward in assurance. _She'll be back_, she thought. _She always comes back._

* * *

Kristoff had always enjoyed the cold. Unlike the majority of the townspeople he loved trekking through the powdery snow and harvesting the ice and chopping the trees for firewood. The breeze didn't make the rugged mountain man shiver; in fact he hardly noticed it.

That wasn't to say he didn't understand people's hatred for the seemingly eternal winter.

The blond man had been cutting wood since the day before, knowing that the tradesmen that needed ice for export in their own countries, the ice itself being more resilient and cold than normal, and wood to warm the homes of the people in Arendelle. Needless to say, Kristoff always had a customer.

The people counted their blessings that the Snow Queen had been surprisingly dormant as of late. But despite the small reprieve, they knew that when she inevitably struck again the storm would be harsher and more violent than before.

Sven snorted as Kristoff continued to load the sled and man couldn't help but chuckle. The reindeer wasn't always happy to be making late runs, especially when having to carry a large load and an extra passenger.

"C'mon Sven, we sell all this and I'll buy you a extra bunch of carrots for all your work." Sven's tongue lolled out of his mouth at the mention of an extra reward, and a sudden determination lit up his features. "Maybe then you'll stop trying to eat Olaf's nose."

"Rose? Where?" said high spirited snowman cried, skidding to a stop in front of the odd duo, looking around anxiously for the aforementioned flower.

No one had been sure what to make of the snowman when he had first wondered into the valley where Kristoff and Anna had lived with the trolls. He'd just sort of appeared. Of course, they all knew who had created him. But Kristoff had to wonder how such a cold and careless person like the icy Queen that resided on the North Mountain had made such a warm and innocent creature.

"Sorry, Olaf," Anna said, smiling apologetically as she loaded the last bit of wood. "Kristoff was saying that maybe Sven would stop trying to eat your _nose_."

Olaf looked disappointed by this. "Aw. You got me all excited," he replied. "I'd give anything just to smell a rose…and to see Summer."

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. Someone had to tell the poor guy. "Listen, buddy, you know that if this winter goes away – "

"We need to get going before another blizzard hits," the strawberry blonde cut in, elbowing the ice harvester with a pointed look. "I've told you not to tell him," she hissed, whispering so as not to be heard by the snowman.

"What? Someone has to tell him."

"Why? It's not like this winter is going anywhere," Anna reasoned. "Let him have a dream."

They stared at each other till the bigger of the two looked away and shook his head in resignation, causing the young woman to grin triumphantly.

"So where are we going anyway?" Olaf asked curiously, moving to hop in the sled.

"Olaf."

"You can't come with us."

The creature looked up at them with big innocent eyes. "Why?"

"You know why," Anna started gently, kneeling down in front of her friend. "They wouldn't understand you in the village." The people there knew that anything unusual was usually something the Snow Queen had made. Olaf being discovered or seen would not end well. They didn't take kindly to the mysterious monarch's unnatural creations. "I promise we won't take long." Anna's smile reinforced the statement.

Olaf sighed as he hopped down from the sled, looking defeated. The couple sighed in relief before strapping the harness onto Sven and then hopping in the sled. The snowman turned to start heading back to the house Kristoff and Anna lived in half a mile from town when he spotted the natural snowman him and Anna had made the day before.

Olaf suddenly smiled giddily as an idea sprung to mind. He could go to the town with them and pretend that he was just a regular snowman. It was perfect! He could do that! So with his plan in mind he hopped up on the back of the cart unnoticed by his two friends. He was finally going to see the town!


End file.
